


He’s gone.

by softbunnyxoxo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :(, Coming Out, Crying, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Good Parent Karen Wheeler, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Sad, Sad Mike Wheeler, Sad Will Byers, Set right after the Byers and El leave Hawkins, Supportive Karen Wheeler, When Mike goes to his house and Karen hugs him, english is not my first language, sorry if I have typos or bad grammar, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbunnyxoxo/pseuds/softbunnyxoxo
Summary: So basically this is set when the Byers and El move and Mike goes to his house and Karen comforts him. Hope you like it and sorry if I have grammar mistakes but English is not my first language. :)





	He’s gone.

It was normal day in Hawkins. Except for the party. The Byers and El were leaving. Mike’s best friend and girlfriend (was he still supposed to call her girlfriend?) we’re moving to another state. How was he supposed to keep going on without them?

Karen was in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables to make soup. She was thinking about life while listening to the radio. She didn’t really know what the song’s name was, and to be honest, she didn’t really care. She was thinking of how life would be if she divorced Ted. Their marriage was dead, she knew that, but how would she sustain her family if she separated from him? Would she be judged? The only thing she wanted was her and her children to be happy, but, would they? Joyce Byers had separated from Lonnie, and her economical resources were lowered. Karen was afraid that that would happen, how would she give her kids everything they wanted if she didn’t have the money for it? They lived in a two-story house with a basement in the expensive zone of Hawkins. Could she give her children that by herself? 

Suddenly, a soft sound cut her thoughts. It was Mike. He looked devastated. She knew the Byers were moving, but she didn’t knew it hurt Mike like that. She went down to him and gave him a comforting hug. They stayed like that for a moment, until she felt wet droplets in her shoulder.

“I lost him, mom” he said, almost a whisper. 

“It’s okay honey, I’m here to listen” Karen said as she patted his back.

“He’s gone. He’s fucking gone, again” Mike was sobbing, it became louder and louder.

Karen would have scolded him for cursing if it was a normal day, but it wasn’t the moment for that.

They sat in the couch of the living room.

“I couldn’t even tell him”

“Tell him what?” she asked confused.

“...”

“Mike... it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, but I won’t judge you, okay? You can tell me whatever you want, I won’t be mad at you”

“I’m... I’m gay, mom”

“Oh honey, it’s okay, I already knew”

“W-what?”

“I just had a feeling. Do you remember when we thought Will was dead and I told you that you didn’t have to hide anything from me? Well, I’ve known since a long time ago”

“Did you know about Will?” 

“You two have a special connection, and have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“What?! What are you talking about?!” Mike said as his face went red.

“He stares at you the way Holly stares at her most precious toys” 

“Do you think so?”

“Oh honey, I know so”

“Mom I made a mistake. He wanted to play and Lucas and I weren’t in the mood... And I said something really bad”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I yelled at him, and I said that it wasn’t my fault he didn’t like girls. I didn’t mean it like that, but the look in his face... Oh my god, now I’m realizing why he reacted like that.”

“You better talk to him and apologize” 

“Oh my god, I need to see him as soon as possible”

“Maybe you could go for Thanksgiving”

“Yes, I was actually going to ask you if I could!”

“Of course, Mike”

“Do you think I should... confess?” 

“Mike, he likes you back, you just need to explain what happened and everything will be alright”

“Thanks mom, for everything, I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you no matter what”

“I love you too, Michael, and I’m always here if you want to talk about anything. I’m proud of you”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys please let me know if I made any mistake cuz I want to improve my English. :)  
And sorry if this is too short but I really tried.


End file.
